The increase in activities requiring helmets or like headgear has made it desirable to package entertainment and communications equipment with the helmet. The entertainment equipment best features a radio for broadcast-band, shortwave band or television sound-band reception, and the communications equipment best features a transceiver for two-way communication between the user and a remote station.
Packaging is desirable whereby the necessary electrical circuitry is supported on the inside of the helmet and is relatively undetectable when the helmet is worn. When retrofitting is desired the interior of the helmet requires some alteration to accommodate the circuit package, but the exterior of the helmet remains unchanged, except perhaps to accommodate an antenna. Packaging is also desirable whereby the necessary circuitry is supported on the outside of the helmet.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide radio/transceiver circuitry packaged so as to be easily supported by a helmet, and whereby, in the absence of signals to or from the transceiver, the user listens to radio broadcast signals, or to external signals (such as from a cassette player) connected by: (1) a wire to a circuit input jack; or (2) a light beam from an external source to a light beam detector included in the circuitry.